


Cold

by imimmortalagain



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kiradax, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: An hour passed and the heat began to wear away from the blistering cold of the expansive frontier that hugged the Rio Grande.Jadzia couldn't help the hollow beat her teeth couldn't help but play. She rubbed her hands up and down her forearms. Kira was doing the same."If it gets any colder," Jadzia begun through the chattering of her teeth, "We're going to freeze." Her breath paints the air white in front of her.Kira shimmied over. "Here." They were pressed shoulder to shoulder but Kira didn't stop, she draped an arm around Jadzia's shoulders pulling her in closer until they were attached at the hip. Jadzia follows suit, wrapping her arms around Kira. Kira tensed up before relaxing into it.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Cold

Kira kneeled down next to Dax, rummaging through a medkit. She retrieved something and then ran it over the burns on Jadzia's leg. She couldn't help the scoff that ripped from her mouth. Jadzia raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"I've had bad luck all week, not surprised this happened to us."

"I doubt this has to do with Quark's winning streak in Dom-Jot."

"That's not the only thing that went wrong this week."

"Hating the company?" Jadzia smiled at Kira's sigh.

"Hating the setting." 

They had been in the middle of a routine survey of the Gamma Quadrant when something inside the wormhole began to draw them into it. They didn't have time to prepare the Rio Grande and before they knew it the hull was severely damaged and a fire broke out in back. Taking out everything from communications to life support."

Kira finished off the burns before collapsing against the wall, "Better?"

"Yeah." They had been sitting an arms length apart, taking a quick second to catch their breath. Not that there was much else to do.

"How's the computer?"

"Most of the wiring's shot. Burned straight through most of our systems."

"Communication system?"

"Gone."

"And-"

"Yep. Life support is gone too." 

Jadzia lets her head fall back, realizing that she wasn't going to be needed to repair anything. 

***

An hour passed and the heat began to wear away from the blistering cold of the expansive frontier that hugged the Rio Grande. 

Jadzia couldn't help the hollow beat her teeth couldn't help but play. She rubbed her hands up and down her forearms. Kira was doing the same.

"If it gets any colder," Jadzia begun through the chattering of her teeth, "We're going to freeze." Her breath paints the air white in front of her.

Kira shimmied over. "Here." They were pressed shoulder to shoulder but Kira didn't stop, she draped an arm around Jadzia's shoulders pulling her in closer until they were attached at the hip. Jadzia follows suit, wrapping her arms around Kira. Kira tensed up before relaxing into it.

"This is what me and the other Bajorans in my cell did on cold nights." Some dark equivalent of nostalgia passed over her face. Jadzia tried to resist the urge to wrap her tighter at the reminder of the Occupation in her arms and failed. She clenched her jaw in place of fists and focused on the heat in her arms. Kira was here now. Kira was safe now. 

Soon enough they were done shivering. Jadzia and Kira were tangled up, her head resting against the crook of her neck, arms coiled around a strong abdomen. Kira's arms pulled Jadzia close by her shoulders, head resting on Jadzia's. Their legs were intertwined in a way that neither could be sure who's was who's. 

Jadzia gazed up to Kira, unsure why, except the primal extinct to see her. The intimacy of the moment didn't strike Jadzia until she felt Kira's hot breath on her lips rather than see the fog it created. 

Their eyes locked on each other and they couldn't seem to pull away. They swam deeper and deeper into each others eyes until something in the pit of Jadzia's stomach begged her to flick her gaze down. And she did.

Kira took in a faint breath as the world faded away beneath them. Already prepared for what was about to happen. She felt the feather light trail made from her waist to her neck from fingers that curled gently against the nape of her neck before pulling her close. Their eyes closed and their lips dragged against each other. Each quickly outdoing the pressure of the other until the kiss was bruising. Neither of them cared.

Jadzia ran a through Kira's hair, relishing the how soft it was. She light grasped at it, offered a little tug and that caused Kira's mouth to fall open. Jadzia used her tongue to explore the new frontier.

Kira's hands traveled down Jadzia's shoulders and rested on her hip, drawing small designs there. Tracing her finger over the fabric of Jadzia's tunic. Jadzia tried to match those patterns with her tongue. Swirling it out of Kira's mouth and along her jaw line. 

"We need to do this again," Kira said through deep gasps.

"We will." Jadzia smirked before pulling away to draw in more oxygen. They rested their foreheads together, noses bumping ever so lightly. Jadzia wiped the saliva from Kira's swollen lips before letting her hand fall to her side. "We will."

***

"I've got them, sir." Was the first thing they heard after the trilling of the transporter beams took them by surprise. They were still entwined together and Miles just walked forward, away from the control panel and to the transporter pad.

"Thanks for getting us out of there."

"Course," He said, waving away Kira's gratitude, "It looks like you've had a pretty rough time." He gestured to Kira's ruffled hair. "Wouldn't have wanted you guys to have suffered any longer." Jadzia smiles and Kira prays that the blush isn't as prominent as she thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> kind of tempted for a second chapter? we'll see.  
> god, please comment. give me inspiration


End file.
